ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
I See You In My Sapphire Ball
Overview After saving a child, Andrei, from being kidnapped by The Hunter, Jake found out that the child he saved was a psychic. Andrei then offered to help him find the Prime Stones. Now, Jake and Jared, accompanied by Andrei, are searching for the remaining Prime Stones before The Unknown does. Plot Jake, chasing The Hunter: *pants* Man... He can't quit, can he?! Jake, chasing The Hunter: Whew... He never quits. You know that... Jake, chasing The Hunter: *pants* But--He's too fast, dude! *stops running* Jared: Dude, what's wrong? Jake: I forgot why were we chasing him. Jared: Don't you remember? Flashback The Unknown: Muwahahaha... Remember, Hunter. You must kidnap all the children Find the gift. I know one of these children have it! *dissappears* Flashback Ends Samantha: '''Hey, guys?! Aren't you forgeting something?! '''Jake: '''Oh, yeah, yeah! Stop nagging woman! *transforms into an Appoplexian* Temperance!!! *chases The Hunter* '''Johnny: Oooh! The Hunter is gonna get it! Jake as Temperance: You wanna know something, Hunter, The Unknown's right-hand man?! The Hunter: '''Aw, shut up! *tries to shoot Temperance* '''Jake as Temperance: *catches bullet* Grr!!! You wanna know something, Hunter, The Unknown's right-hand man?! I'm gonna rip you apart! *attacks The Hunter* Vincent: Um... Jake? Jake as Temperance: '''What?! '''Vincent: '''The Hunter ran away. He left the kid... '''Jake as Temperance: '''You know what, Vincent Nk?! Temperance wants to fight who he wants to fight!!! *attacks ground* *transforms back to Jake* '''Andrei: Thank you for saving me. Micah: Oh, well no prob... Samantha: Are you hurt? We need to take you back to our RV. It's safe there... RV Eric: Well, you can stay as long as you want... Andrei: 'Oh, thank you sir. But I must be going. I need to find-- '''Johnny: '''None sense! *shakes Andrei's hand* '''Andrei: '*makes eyes white* The fool sall make an act that will hurt... '''Johnny: '''Okay... *falls down* Ouch-- *stands up* *gets his head hit by the table* Woah-- *gets hit by the ceiling* '''Eric: My RV! Samantha: '''So... You're worried about the RV, but not Johnny... '''Jake: Anyway... What was that you were doing, Andrei? Andrei: 'Oh... Nothing... '''Micah: '*gasp* He's psychic! '''Vincent: There is no such thing... Jared: 'Well, there IS monsters, wolves, vampires, aliens, talking animals, magic, evil clowns, zombies, hair monsters, hamsters that can eat people, giant mice, aliens, destruction devices, and a whole lot of villains... So why don't you believe in that? '''Jake: '''Well... Now we have a psychic! Epic! *touches Andrei's hand* '''Andrei: '*eyes turn white* He who shall be known as the choosen shall either be one of the good or the one of the villains... He shall choose wether to kill or be killed... Two friend's friendship shall end and end with a horrible catastophe... '''Jake: Erm... Okay.... Vincent: '''That was weird... Hey, wait... Can you find the Prime Stones? Or maybe know where are the locations? '''Andrei: The Prime Stones? Oh, I know them very much. *goes out of the RV* Johnny: 'Dude... Where are you going? '''Andrei: '*eyes turn white* *makes a vortex* The one who shall enter shall be accompanied by me and a friend. He shall find the first Prime stone, the Saphire stone. '''Jake: Okay... That means Me, Andrei, and Vincent.. Jared: Hey, why not me? I'm the second smartest in the class! Samantha: '''Eh-hm... At least i'm the third... '''Jake: Well, yeah, but I need someone to make a plan... Jared: *sigh* Fine.... *pushes Vincent out of his way* *goes in the vortex* See ya, suckers! Jake: *sigh* I guess Jared is coming.. Sorry, Vinny... *goes into the vortex* Vincent: '''Yeah... Not a problem. Just come back in pieces... '''Andrei: '''Do not worry. *goes into the vortex* Unknown Desert Planet '''Jared, looking at something: '''Uh... '''Jake: Dude, what's worng? You look like a statue... Jared: Um.. *points at several giant sand worms* Jake: Uh-Oh... Andrei: *gets something from his pocket* *gets a word* CHARGE!! *attacks worms* Jared: Woah... That guy has some pocket... *makes a bazooka* *shoots* Ha-ha! Jake: *transforms into Everglade* Everglade! *fires sand worm* Jared: Hey, Jake! Boost me up! Jake as Everglade: Okay... *jumps on the worm* Jared: 'Hey, I said ''me! Not you! '''Jake as Everglade: '''Sorry, but-- *gets eaten by a sand worm* '''Jared: On second thought... I'm glad you were the one who was boosted up.. Andrei: '''Um... '''Jared: No, no... He will live in our hearts... Just kidding. Five... Four... Three... Two... : Suddenly, the giant worm that ate Jake exploded. Jake as Ticker: 'Ticker!!!!! Ha-ha! That was epic! I love to explode! *transforms back into Jake* : ''Suddely, Aviatorians attack them. '''Jake: Woah! Bird-Men! Andrei: They are *dodges attack* Aviatorians! Alien bird-men! Jared: '''Hey, you know what? Let's hide! *dodges attack* '''Jake: '''Okay-- *gets kidnapped by an Avitorian Guard* Hey! Let me go! '''Aviatorian Guard: '''Never! I shall take you to my master! He shall be pleased... '''Jake: He?! Guys! Find the stone! Jared: '''Oh no... Castle '''Jake, dragged: Man... Do you know wha-- Jason: Well... Well... Well. If it isn't my clone. Jake: '''Your clone? No, your my clone! '''Jason: '''Hehehe... Do you want to know how I controlled these birds? '''Jake: Well no-- Jason: When you left me in this desert planet... Flashback Jason: Gah! There is nothing here but sand. This chese fries-less land is horrible! Jason, narrating: I stumbled across a stone. A saphire, specifically. Jason: '''*sees Saphire* What's this? A Saphire? There's no Saphire-- *sees Aviatorians bowing down to Jason* '''Jason, narrating: '''When I realised the power of this stone, I made them made me king. (Flashback ends) Castle Jake: Well... Okay-- *sees Saphire stone on Jason's crown* Hm... '''Jason: '''What are you thinking, Jake? '''Jake: Nothing... But this *punches Avitorian guard* Aviatorian Guard: Hey! Why you little-- *attacks Jake* : Without using the guard's head, Jake planned to do that so that the guard would slice his chains and let him go. Jason: Noooo! Get him! Jake: '''Ha! Fat chance! *transforms into Arachnichimp* Oo-Oo-Ah-Ah! MonkeySpider! Yeah... That doesn't work for me... I'll think of it later... *grabs the Saphire Stone from Jason's crown* Gotcha! '''Jason: '''No! He has the stone! '''Jake as an Arachnichimp: I command you to get Jason! It... It doesn't work... How? Jason: 'Ha! Where are your ''"Primes" now?! : Suddenly, Jared and Andrei fell and crushed Jason. '''Jason: '''Oh sna-- *gets crushed* '''Andrei: Whoops. Sorry. I ate too much... Jake, back as a human: I-- I thought it would work... Jared: Dude... It can... Just believe! Jake: But... Gah! *throws stone into the fire* : Suddenly, the Saphire stone began to shine. Jake: '''Wha-- *sees the stone shine* It's... It's working? *grabs saphire* Ow... That's hot! '''Jason: Noooo! *escapes Jared and Andrei's clutches* Gah! *attacks Jake* Jake: No! The stone! *punches Jason* Jared: I got it! *grabs it* *slips* Andrei: Oh snap... Oh snap... Oh snap! *catches the saphire stone* Got it! *uses it's power* I command you Aviatorians to capture Jason! Aviatorians: '''Eh... He has the stone so we have to do it... '''Jason: '''Wait... NO! I gave you chicken! '''Aviatorians: '''Yeah... But those were birds! '''Jason, being dragged: '''Wait... No... Where are you taking me?! '''Aviatorians: '''Somewhere... Healthy... Vegetable Dimension '''Jason: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! : After 5 Hours.... Castle The Unknown: Where's the stone?! GRAYSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!! Major Events *Jake and Jared, accompanied by Andrei, are going to find the remaining Prime Stones *Jason Mason returns. CharacterEdit *Jake Grayson *Jared Nik *Vincent Mac *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Samantha Nora *Eric Salov *Andrei (Unknown surname) VillainsEdit *The Unknown (Fashback only) *The Hunter *Giant Worms *Aviatorians (Being mind controlled) *Jason Mason (Main antagonist in episode) Aliens UsedEdit *Temperance *Everglade *Ticker *Unamed Arachnichimp (Named as MonkeySpider, but was decided to be changed by Jake) TriviaEdit *This was supposed to be shown on September 22, 2011 (Thursday), but was changed because of the Wikia Maintenance. *Jake unlocks to new aliens, an Appoplexian named Temperance, a Bombardian named Ticker, and an unamed Arachnichimp. Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123